bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Amalia Sawa
Amalia Margherita Sawa (pol. Anna Małgorzata Sawa) – wojowniczka domeny Aquos'a, córka Hekate i członkini BakuGalaxy. Bogowie nazywają ją po jej boskim imieniu - ' Bianca'. Jej alter-ego to Peggy Guarniere. Charakter Przyjazna dla środowiska, nawet pomocna i dosyć nieśmiała. Nie ufa nieznajomym. W towarzystwie jest raczej otwarta. Miewa dni spokoju, ale najczęściej łatwo ją wytrącić z równowagi, jest roztargniona i zapominalska, czasami robi wszystko na ostatnią chwilę. Kocha swoją ulubioną muzykę, fantastyczne książki i filmy. Chętnie pomaga ludziom, zwierzętom. Często lubi być sama, ale i tak nie chce samotna. Czasami ukrywa swoje emocje, uczucia, które najczęściej mówi Mei. Nie lubi się chwalić. Tylko dwa lub trzy razy widziano jej łzy, bowiem dziewczyna nienawidzi smucić innych lub powtarzać im co ją zasmuciło. Czasami nie umie się wysłowić. Zazwyczaj chodzi "z głową w chmurach". Drobne porozumienia mogą ją doprowadzić do łez. Dziewczyna lubi patrzeć w okno lub rzeźbić figurki z kryształu. Historia thumb|left Jej matka - Hekate - urodziła ją na Neathi, a potem oddała ją jej drugiemu, śmiertelnemu rodzicowi. W wieku 3 lat, razem z tatą, który był kimś ważnym na Neathi i macochą przeniosła się na Ziemię. Tam urodził się jej przyrodni brat, Kuba. Nie było dnia, kiedy by nie było jakiejś zabawnej sprawy. W wyniku troski rodziców o jej życie zatrudnili ochroniarza w jej wieku - Mei. Dziewczyna niezbyt za nią przepadała (pewnie dlatego, że Hekate niezbyt przepada za głównymi bogami), jednak później zakolegowały się, gdy Tanaki uratowała ją z kawiarni. Przed spotkaniem BakuGalaxy przefarbowała włosy na brązowo. W wieku 17 lat dowiedziała się, że jej ojciec zmarł, a trzy lata później dowiedziała się, że to przez Herę. Kocia zmiana thumb Nie wiadomo jak, ale Ami stała się pół kotem, pół człowiekiem. Po tym stało się, że Ami może zmieniać się w kota, nawet w grze typu VBO. Jako kot ma białe futro, brązowe oczy i zakłada różne dziwne stroje. Na końcu ogona zazwyczaj ma czerwoną kokardkę. Umiejętności Gra bakugan Na początku Amalia opiera się wyłącznie na Mei, ale po spotkaniu BakuGalaxy staje się coraz bardziej samodzielna i już dużo więcej pomocna. Partnerki Pierwszą partnerką Amalii była Subterra Lolvy, którą pewnego dnia straciła. Ze smutku przeniosła się wraz z jej bratem do Nowej Vestroi, myśląc o tym, że znajdzie nową partnerkę. Później uratowała Lessy, która stała się jej nowym bohaterem. Odkąd Sawa grała tylko nią. Trzeba powiedzieć, że jej bakugan był wyjątkowy, gdyż co rok zmieniał swoją domenę (Aquos lub Subterra). Jednakże Lessy poszła na późniejszy plan, gdy dziewczyna zdobyła Elfin i się z nią przyjaźniła, a potem zajęła miejsce starego bakugana i została partnerką Sawy. Piłka Nożna Ami zazwyczaj w piłce nożnej gra rolę obrońcy bocznego. Na boisku wyróżnia ją niezwykła zwinność, szybkość i płynność jej ruchów. Szybko orientuje się gdzie jest zawdonik z jej drużyny. Zazwyczaj bez trudu odbiera przeciwnikowi piłkę i celnie ją podaje. Jej słabym punktem w grze jest to że często zbyt lekko kopie piłkę. Bardzo dobrze współpracuje z Mei. Jeśli do kogoś podaje kto ma strzelić na bramkę udoskonala kopnięcie super ciosem "Wodne" lub "Wodny itp. Łucznictwo thumb|152px Ami razem z Mei uczy się łucznictwa. Na początku miała pewne trudności ze skupieniem się, jednak dzięki wytrwałymi treningami i dobremu nauczycielu udało jej się dokładnie strzelać z łuku. Jest w tym bardzo dobra. Zazwyczaj w walkach, pomaga z dalszych pozycji oddawać kryształowymi strzałami. Jeszcze uczy się strzelać jeżdżąc na koniu. Jeździectwo thumb|left|150px Od zawsze Sawa miała przywiązanie do koni. ( nie to co leniwa autorka :P ) Od małego pragnęła z nimi być, jednak nie miała jak się uczyć. Potem zaczęła się uczyć od Alex i Mai. Jest w tym dobra, ale na obecną chwilę brakuje jej dużo do wspaniałego jeżdżenia. Pierwotna magia Wody thumb Od swojego urodzenia Amalia umiała kontrolować wodę. Od czasu One-Shotu dla Petera, dziewczyna już nie ma związku z Wodną Magią - nie może oddychać pod wodą, uzdrawiać się nią ani rządzić. Magia Kryształowego Zabójcy Smoków Po ukazaniu się tej mocy, jej ciało zmieniło temperaturę - stało się przeraźliwie zimne - i nie może kontrolować wody. Regeneruje się dzięki zjadaniu lodu, gdyż kryształów jest za mało na tym świecie. Jest Zabójcą Smoków Drugiej Generacji. Starożytna magia Z niewiadomych przyczyn Ami może posługiwać się legendarnymi zaklęciami. Jednymi z nich jest Uranometria. Uranometria thumb Jedno z zaklęć Ami. Sawa w ciągu tego zaklęcia zapada w trans. Jak zaklęcie się kończy Amalia budzi się z tego. Opanowała to zaklęcie do perfekcji. Podczas tego Ami “przyzywa” 88 ciał niebieskich. Może spowodować to wielkie zniszczenie. Trzeba dodać, że jej własne zaklęcie na nią nie działa, nawet jeśli obok niej będzie to nic jej się nie stanie. Regułka jest następująca: "Niech 88 znaków... Zabłyśnie... Na nieboskłonie... O Tetrabibliosie... Jam ta, która gwiazdami włada... Ukaż im swą postać, Swą srogą bramę... Poprzez niebiosa... Przyzywam Cię... URANOMETRIA!" Magia Motyli thumbPrzedostatnią z ukazanych mocy jest Magia Motyli. Ami jest w niej bardzo skromna, ponieważ nawet najsłabsze zaklęcia kosztują ją utratą energii. Jedynym czarem którym użyła przy kilkunastu ludziach jest Przemiana tzn. piwnooka przemieniła się w motyla. Magia Podmiany Ostatnia moc - podmiany została odziedziczona. Jej praprapra(xnieskonczoność ._.) babcia, zwana Erzą Scarlet, posługiwała się tą magią. Przemienie zbroi, mieczy - ogółem Ami posługuję się rodzajem Rycerza. Jak ta magia się pojawiła, Sawa zmieniła się wyglądem w jej praprapra... babcię. Forma Armagedonu W formie Armagedonu jest ona Mrocznym Elfem - "umarłą" rasą Elfów, dokładniej to królewską. Choć mają skrzydła, nie używają ich - są one tylko dla ozdoby. Specjalizują się w jeżdżeniu na koniach, strzelaniu z łuków i władaniu mieczem. Są prawie tak szybkie i inteligentne jak Alfheimy. Ich jedyną wadą jest to, że są mało wytrzymałe. Używają elfickiego języka, jednakże znają język ludzki, choć go nie używają, bo uważają się za lepszych, wyjątkiem jednak jest Ami. Umieją jednym dotknięciem naprawić przedmioty np.: lustro. Używają różnych zaklęć typu Uzdrawianie, Przenoszenie w czasie, Czytanie w myślach. Oprócz tego jako jedyna rasa Elfów umieją przewidywać przyszłość. Na razie przeżyła tylko jedna Mroczna Elfka - Ami. Moce z boskiej strony Ami jako pobłogosławiona i jedyna córka Hekate doskonale włada Mgłą (która ogółem przekształca umysły ludzi, by nie zobaczyli boskich wybryków). Oprócz tego zna się na tak zwanych rozdrożach - wie kiedy ktoś ma kilka wyborów(jednak nie wie jakich) i czasami jest pewna w którą "drogę ma iść" kiedy ma kilka "rozdróż". Kiedy wreszcie zrozumiała swoje pochodzenie, jej magia zwiększyła się. Można powiedzieć, że jest najlepszą magiczką na świecie. Również Sawa poznała inne zaklęcia. Tego samego czasu zdobyła małą zdolność przemieszczania się w ciemności. Ciekawostki * jej idolką była Julie; * na jej nieszczęście nikt nie może jej zregenerować; * wymyślonym zwierzęciem Amali jest Żyjekopa (a także poświęcone jej zwierze); * mimo iż jest prawdziwą córką Hekate, przez błąd jest uznawana w One-Shotach lub podobnym za córkę Hadesa; Galeria Wygląd nr 9= AmiTooka1.jpg|Ami dorosła |-| Wygląd nr 8= Amierza1.jpg|Amiś Amierza2.jpg|Zabieraj te ręce od niej albo dostaniesz tym mieczem. Amierza3.jpg|Rany... To mnie wykańcza.. Amierza4.jpg|Dziękuję siostrzyczko. Amierza5.jpg|ee.. O nie, tylko nie to... Amierza6.jpg|Jesteś tego całkowicie pewny? Amierza7.jpg Amierza8.jpg|Czy masz jakiś problem? Amierza9.jpg|Nie próbuj mnie wkurzyć. Amierza10.jpg|Dam radę, Mei. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Amierza11.jpg|Ouć. Egh, problemy.. Amierza12.jpg|Mam plan i na pewno mi się uda. Amierza13.jpg|*magia* Amierza14.jpg|Zmierzasz do śmierci. Amierza15.jpg|Uda mi się! Amierza16.jpg|Ja? Moim przodkiem jest Erza Scarlet! Amierza17.jpg|Co? Jak on tak...?! Amierza18.jpg|Hmm... Aż tak szybko? Niesamowite. Amierza19.jpg|Ja tylko... chciałam pomóc... Amierza20.jpg|Że co? O czym on tam gada? Amierza21.jpg|Ratunku ;_______; Amierza22.jpg|Było coś takiego.. Nie ważne. Amierza23.jpg|Co oni tam robią...? Amierza24.jpg|Serio? Jako córka Hekate umiem sobie poradzić... Przepraszam? Amierza25.jpg|A tak, wspominałam o twojej fance? Amierza26.jpg|No chodź, nie jest tak zimno. Amierza27.jpg|*myśli: Co on tu robi? Czy nie nauczył się, że nie można mnie atakować? >.<* Amierza28.jpg|Tam. Amierza29.jpg|O co Ci chodzi? Amierza30.jpg|Yy, ja... Amierza31.jpg|Nie irytuj mnie i tak Cię prześcignę! Amierza32.jpg|Ygh, dam radę, a ty się ode mnie odsuń. Amierza33.jpg|Wstrzyknął mi truciznę. Dam radę ją wyrzucić z ciała, ale musicie iść beze mnie... Amierza34.jpg|Weź się lecz. Amierza35.jpg|Jak on tak szybko? Amierza36.jpg|Jesteś kretynem. Złym, okropnym, nic nie znaczącym. Amierza37.jpg|Nie, nie rozumiem. Amierza38.jpg|Uou, ale fajne... Amierza39.jpg|Przepraszam... Amierza40.jpg|Nie może być... On nie miał zginąć. Mamo.. Dlaczego? Amierza41.jpg|Jellal-kun, co? Amierza42.jpg|Ja nie wiem. Co on sobie myślał? Amierza43.jpg|Jedno z zdjęć jej praprapraprababki. Amierza44.jpg|To ty... Amierza45.jpg|Jedna z zbroi odziedziczonych po praprapraprababce Amierza46.jpg|Miesiące ich nieszczęść... Zapłacicie za to. Amierza47.jpg|CO?! Amierza48.jpg|Następne z zdjęć Amierza49.jpg|Arigato. Amierza50.png|Nie wiem... A ma to jakieś znaczenie? |-| Wygląd nr 7= AmiAzusa1.jpg|Yay C: AmiAzusa2.jpg|O ha yo. ;3 AmiAzusa3.jpg|Anata wa, watashi ga mita mono kanjimasu ka? (pl.Czy ty czujesz to co ja?) MeiRitsu7.jpg|Hm... (Od lewej: Amiś, Alexy, Daria, Meiuś) MeiRitsu10.jpg|Daria, Meika, Alexy, ktoś i Ami MeiRitsu13.PNG|M-M-MAJA! AAA, MÓJ SOK! .___. MeiRitsu14.jpg|Nooom! :D MeiRitsu15.jpg|Czeeść! MeiRitsu16.png|E, e, eeeee?! MeiRitsu17.jpg|Echhh... Spać. Akiyama_mio-hirasawa_yui-k-on!-kotobuki_tsumugi-nakano_azusa-tainaka_ritsu.jpg|Umm... MeiRitsu27.jpg|Czemu nam się przyglądasz? MeiRitsu28.jpg|Łaaa! MeiRitsu29.jpg|Mei: Yeey! Daria: Jeee! Ami: Haha! Alexy: Ciszeeej! MeiRitsu30.jpg|Hmm? 640px-Another_Training_Camp!.jpg|Amiś: Łaaa! Alex: Kuuurde, nie pali się. Mei i Daria: Ułaa! MeiRitsu33.jpg MeiRitsu34.jpg|Daria: Alexyy, chodź już... Mei i Ami: Hm? Plik:Bez_tytułueeee.jpg|Alex: Dlaczego wyglądam jak Ami? Mei: Wyszło lepiej niż myślałam. Amiś: Łoł. Plik:Images_(2)wwww.jpg|Daria: Wygrałaaam!! Alex, Amiś, ktoś: Łaaa Mei: No nieeeee! MeiRitsu40.png|Daria i Mei: Ooooo, jak fajnie... Ami i Alex: A te swoje... =.= MeiRitsu41.jpg|Taaaaaaak! MeikaRitsu2.jpg|Alex, Ami, Daria: Hm? Mei: Moje życie legło w gruzach... MeikaRitsu8.png|Mei: Co by tu wybrać...? Ami: Nie wieeeem. MeikaRitsu9.jpg|Ami: Czy tylko mi się wydaje czy jesteśmy przebrane za pokojówki? Mei: Nie wydaje Ci się... MeikaRitsu10.jpg|Daria: Chodź szybcieej! Ami: Idęęę! MeiRitsu46.png|Ami, Alex, Daria, ktoś: Wygadała! Mei: T-To nie prawda! MeiRitsu48.jpg|Mei: Mówię Wam że przyjdzie i mnie przeprosi. Ami: Ale ktoo? MeikaRitsu11.jpg|Mei: Amiś tylko żartowałaaa. Ami: Wcale nie =-= MeiRitsu50.jpg|Ami: Ami na prezydenta! Mei: Będę głosować. MeiRitsu59.gif|Daria: Tak długo Cię nie widziałyyśmy! Mei: Taaak. Ami: 5 minut? Aern.jpg|Alex: To nie wygląda dobrze Ami: Hai Warh.png|Alex: Serio? Amiś: No chyba nie? Eabg.jpg|Alex: Muszę to zrobić! Amiś: Ale ona tak na serio?! Images_(7)gr.jpg|Alex: Kot?! Amiś: Ale faajnie Mei: Słodko :D Images_(4)rrr.jpg|Amiś: Ha? Alex: Jaa nie jestem normalna Images_(2)eeeeeee.jpg|Alex: Świetna robota Amiś: Thx Images_(6)ag33.jpg|Amiś: Co się? Daria: Oooo Alex: Spokojnie Amisia, Daria potrzebuje trochę czasu na buforing AmiAzusa4.png|Truskawka :D AmiAzusa5.png|Huh? AmiAzusa6.png|Alexy! Meika! AmiAzusa7.png|A co by było gdyby... On odwzajemnił moje uczucia? AmiAzusa8.png|O ranyy... Nowa szkoła... AmiAzusa9.jpg|Łaał, one są najlepsze! AmiAzusa10.png|Mhm... Raz, dwa, trzy! AmiAzusa11.jpg|Ami: Jestem beznadziejna .__. Alexy: Wcale nie! AmiAzusa12.PNG|ODSUŃ SIĘ ODE MNIE! O.O AmiAzusa13.png|Eee?! Daria, puścisz mnie? .__. AmiAzusa14.JPG|Łoo... AmiAzusa15.jpg|Heh... AmiAzusa16.png|Tee chwilee są z namiii <3 AmiAzusa17.jpg|*ziewa* Spać mi się chce... AmiAzusa18.jpg|Jeeej. AmiAzusa19.jpg|Kot? >.< Miaauuu...! AmiAzusa20.png|Mei: Amiś, nie umieraj! Ami: Jeśli mnie puścisz to nie umrę ;-; AmiAzusa21.png|Eee? AmiAzusa22.png|Serio? Ogar. =-= AmiAzusa23.jpeg|No dobrze... AmiAzusa24.jpg|Om, om, om =-= AmiAzusa25.png|Co my tu robimy...? AmiAzusa26.png|Um... MeiRitsu66.gif|Łaaaaaał *O* MeiRitsu67.gif|Hahahha xd AmiAzusa27.jpg|Chłopacy... =-= AmiAzusa28.jpg|Ech.. Nuda... AmiAzusa29.jpg|C-c-co ja tu robię? AmiAzusa30.jpg|Huh? Wiatr.... AmiAzusa31.jpg AmiAzusa32.jpg AmiAzusa33.jpg|Alexy i Ami c: AmiAzusa34.jpg|Huh? AmiAzusa35.jpg|Alexy: Jesteem zooombieee ._. Mei: Ej, Aleeexyyy... Chodź tu i zakładaj tą czapkę Ami: Huh? MeiRitsu74.gif|Mei: Prawda że się cieszysz? Ami: Taak! MeiRitsu75.gif|Daria: No bo my... Ten tego, no... Mei: Heheheh... MeiRitsu78.jpg AmiAzusa36.jpg|It's for you... AmiAzusa37.jpg|Heheszki. AmiAzusa38.jpg AmiAzusa39.jpg|Emm... AmiAzusa40.jpg|Eee... Daria, zostawisz moje włosy? ;-; AmiAzusa41.jpg|To chyba tu... Nie wiem! AmiAzusa42.jpg|When I said "I love you", you say "I don't believe in love"...~ AmiAzusa43.gif AmiAzusa44.gif|A...Aha. ;-; AmiAzusa45.gif|Miauuu? :3 AmiAzusa46.gif|Mmm... AAAAAAAAA! IDŹ ODE MNIE O.O AmiAzusa47.png AmiAzusa48.gif|Hmm... Ooo, Meika! AmiAzusa49.gif|Jak... Jak mogłeś? AmiAzusa50.gif|Huh? Dlaczego on nie odpisuje...? AmiAzusa51.gif|Emm... Miaau.. AmiAzusa52.gif|Pfy! AmiAzusa53.gif|Hę? AmiAzusa54.gif|Ja... Jestem beznadziejna. Jak ja mogłam to zrobić...? AmiAzusa55.gif|Ee.. Okeeej. |-| Wygląd nr 6= AmiMisaki1.jpg|Heh ;3 AmiMisaki2.jpg|Nuuuudaaaaaa... AmiMisaki3.jpg|YAY ^^ AmiMisaki4.gif|Ał, ałł, ałłł! AmiMisaki5.gif|C-co? AmiMisaki6.gif|J-ja... Tak się starałam... A to wszystko na nic...! AmiMisaki7.gif|Łaaaaaaa~! AmiMisaki8.gif|I to taka słodka historia~! AmiMisaki9.gif|YAY, PRZYTULAAAASKI! ^-^ AmiMisaki10.gif|Uhmm.... AmiMisaki11.gif|Arigato, minna...! AmiMisaki12.gif|<łzy pojawiają się w jej oczach> D-d-dziękuję... AmiMisaki13.gif|Mleko? :o AmiMisaki14.gif|Hmm... Aaa... YAY ^^ AmiMisaki15.gif|Nie rozumiem... Czemu on nawet na mnie nie spojrzy...? AmiMisaki16.gif|Em... AmiMisaki17.gif|Minna... AmiMisaki18.gif|Ami ubrana w wstążkę xD AmiMisaki19.gif|Załóż to! :D AmiMisaki20.gif|Hm? AmiMisaki21.jpg|Ja... Kocham Cię... Dziękuję... AmiMisaki22.gif|Ha ha, no a jak! AmiMisaki23.png|Co robią chłopak i dziewczyna...? AmiMisaki24.png|Chciałabym go pocałować jak pary to robią... AmiMisaki25.gif|Łał, brawo Meja! AmiMisaki26.gif|Hu.. O... AmiMisaki27.gif|No to zaczynamy.! AmiMisaki28.gif|Yaay! AmiMisaki29.gif|Tutuututuutu...! AmiMisaki30.gif|Delfineeek *,* AmiMisaki31.gif|No wiem...! AmiMisaki32.png|Co to...? o3o AmiMisaki33.jpg|Ymmm... AmiMisaki34.jpg|Ohh... AmiMisaki35.jpg|Yeeahh c: AmiMisaki36.jpg|Uhmm... Ta.. Rozumiem... MeikaShiina37.png|Huehuehuhe >:D AmiMisaki37.png|Nie ma życia, gdy nie ma wariactw! AmiMisaki38.png|Jak to możliwe... AmiMisaki39.jpg|No i jak?! AmiMisaki40.png|To będzie super! :D AmiMisaki41.jpg|Hehe xd AmiMisaki42.gif|Przepraszam... AmiMisaki43.gif|Am am, Meika! Am, am, aaaaaaaaam! AmiMisaki44.gif|Beznadziejna.. Jestem głupia... Baka... AmiMisaki45.gif|Ahm.. MeikaShiina49.gif|Hm... Aaa! MAJA! |-| Wygląd nr 5= OkitaAmi1.jpg|Najnowszy wyglądzik Amiśki ^-^ OkitaAmi2.png|Ami z łukiem ;3 Alexia3.jpg|Mei: Miałyśmy iść na lody? Ami: Najpierw pizza, prawda Alex? Alex: Jasneee. Alexia6.jpg|Ami: Yay mam kwiatuszki Alex: Od kogo? ALexia10.jpg|Alex: Ami? Wszystko w porządku? Ami: Um... Nie, nic mi nie jest... Mei: Ami... ALexiaAmelia.jpg|Ami: To chyba nie ta strona... Alex: Noooo Tari tari 13 6.png|Yay. MeeiAmmi.jpg|No widzę, widzę! MeikaAmiśAlexy.jpg|Alexy: No chodź! Ami: No? Meika: Chodźmy taaam! OkitaAmi3.jpg|Ciao Alexy i Mei! ^^ OkitaAmi4.jpg|*myśli: Szybciej, nooo!* OkitaAmi5.jpg|Nie bądź śmiesznyyy, noo choodź! ^-^ OkitaAmi6.jpg|Ami: Alexy, szybciej! Alexy: No już biegnę, biegnę, Amiśka! OkitaAmi7.jpg|Detektyw Ami wkracza do akcji! ^^ OkitaAmi8.jpg|Mei: Ojjjj.... Alexy: Mei, weź tą parasolkęęęęę... Ami: Ej, co wy wyprawiacie? MeeiAmmi2.jpg|Yaaaay ^^ OkitaAmi9.jpg|Jest jaak jeeest... OkitaAmi10.jpg|Och... To ty jesteś z tej drużyny BakuGalaxy, tak? Okey, to powiedz Mei, że jak mnie znajdzie i pokona to zrobię jedną rzecz, którą chce - dołączę do niej. OkitaAmi11.jpg|Haha, co tam Mei? ;3 OkitaAmi12.jpg|Ami: Yay, dalej dalej! Alexy: Okej, okeeej xD Mei: A teraz idź się uczyć tego albo dam Ci kataną tak, że jutro nie wstaniesz z łóżka. Pit: O-o-o-ok... MeeiAmmi4.jpg|Taa.. MeikaAmiśAlexy2.jpg|Mei: Nie złapiesz mnie! Ami: Akurat... MeikaAmiśAlexy3.jpg|Heh... MeeiAmmi3.jpg|Nie, nie, nieeeeeeee? OkitaAmi13.jpg|Na na naa naaaa... *słucha czegoś i cicho śpiewa* OkitaAmi14.jpg|Nie oceniaj mnie po wyglądzie. Nie jestem słaba... Wiem to. MeeiAmmi5.jpg|Huh? MeikaAmiśAlexy4.png|Ehh... MeeiKoonik.jpg|Dajesz Mei, dajesz! OkitaAmi15.jpg|Brzmisz jak moja mama... OkitaAmi16.jpg|Cooo?! OkitaAmi17.jpg|Dlaczego zawsze musi być tak jak nie chcę...? OkitaAmi18.jpg|Mamo, ja nie chcę się wyprowadzać... OkitaAmi19.jpg|Nie martw się! OkitaAmi20.jpg|*myśli: Skup się, skup się!* MeeiAmmi6.jpg|Mei... Spokojnie... MeeiAmmi7.jpg|Mei, coś się stało? OkitaAmi22.jpg|Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! MeeiAmmi8.png|Ha?! MeeiAmmi10.png|Hmm? OkitaAmi23.jpg|B-b-boli... OkitaAmi24.jpg|O... Ale piękne kwiaty... MeeiAmmi11.jpg|Let's sing motto motto motto koe takaku ♫ MeeiAmmi12.jpg|Noo raczej... OkitaAmi26.jpg|Ha? Nie, nie, nie, ja się na to nie pisze...! OkitaAmi27.jpg|No coś ty! OkitaAmi28.jpg|Ha ha ha, no a jak! OkitaAmi29.gif|*myśli: Skup się... I... Trafione!* OkitaAmi30.gif|Zamknij się. OkitaAmi31.gif|*przekręca się* OkitaAmi32.png|Ekhem.. OkitaAmi33.jpg|Em... OkitaAmi34.gif|Czuję się... Tak pusto... MeeiAmmi13.jpg|O jejuś! Jesteście! MeeiAmmi14.png|No oczywiście, Meiuś. MeikaAmiśAlexy5.jpg|No już, już idziemy, Meika! MeikaAmiśAlexy6.jpg|*myśli: Ami... Pełne skupienie...!* MeikaAmiśAlexy7.jpg|Ha ha ha! MeikaAmiśAlexyiKtosiowiexD.jpg|Oj,Mei... MeikaAmiśAlexy8.jpg|Arigato...! OkitaAmi35.jpg|Ychh... OkitaAmi36.gif|Hahhaahha! OkitaAmi37.jpg|No cóż... A ty jak myślisz? OkitaAmi38.jpg|Matjo matjo, nic się nie stało. OkitaAmi39.jpg|J...Jasne... OkitaAmi40.jpg|A jeśli za mną zatęsknisz... Pamiętaj, że pozwoliłeś mi odejść... OkitaAmi41.jpg|Nie twoja sprawa... OkitaAmi42.jpg|Oj Mei, oj... OkitaAmi43.jpg|Haa? OkitaAmi44.jpg|Zrobię to! PitTaichi (2).jpg|No dalej! PitTaichi (4).jpg|Jasne, nie ma sprawy! PitTaichi (7).jpg| *myśli: Musi się udać.. Musi!* PitTaichi (9).jpg|Ha? Co wy tu...? PitTaichi (12).jpg|Ja nie mogę...! Yaay! OkitaAmi45.gif|Echh... Jak ona może spać? OkitaAmi46.png|Heh... Nie ma co... MeiKonatsuuu6.jpg|Haha! MeiKonatsuuu8.jpg|Yay! MeiKonatsuuu9.jpg|Hah, no i jak? MeiKonatsuuu10.jpg|Alexy, no chodź, nie ociągaj się! MeiuśAmiś.gif|Taniec z Mei MeiuśAmiś2.gif|Hej! Hej! Spokojnie, Meiuś! OkitaAmi47.gif|I tak, tak, tak! OkitaAmi48.gif|Jesteście tego pewne?? OkitaAmi49.gif|Nie! Ty nic nie rozumiesz, choć Ci to mówię! Nie rozumiesz!!! OkitaAmi50.gif|Foch x3 OkitaAmi51.jpg|Jak ja się ciesze, że tu jesteś... OkitaAmi53.gif|Mniam. OkitaAmi54.gif|Hahah OkitaAmi55.gif|Hej, co jest? OkitaAmi56.gif|I nawet jeśli upadniesz... Wstań, uśmieeeechnij się i żyj...! ♫ OkitaAmi57.gif|Ech... Mei, Mei, Mei... OkitaAmi58.gif|Cieszę się, że mam Ciebie... OkitaAmi59.gif|Nie twoja sprawa! OkitaAmi60.gif|Yhm... OkitaAmi61.jpg|Łaaaaaaa *u* OkitaAmi62.jpg|No ile mam jeszcze czekać? =,=" OkitaAmi63.jpg|Muszę to robić? OkitaAmi64.jpg|Heh... ^^" OkitaAmi65.gif|Ano taaaaak! OkitaAmi66.jpg|A no co? OkitaAmi67.jpg|Lodyyyy dlaa ochłodyy :3 OkitaAmi68.png|Huh? OkitaAmi69.jpg|Etto... OkitaAmi70.jpg|Mmmm... OkitaAmi71.jpg|J-j-jasne, że tak...! OkitaAmi72.jpg|Hejoooo ;3 OkitaAmi73.jpg|A-a-aha? Zooostaaaw mnieeeee... MeeeikaaKonatsuuu2.png|Echh... Mei, Alex... MeeeikaaKonatsuuu.jpg|Yeeeeah xd MeeeikaaKonatsuuu7.gif|Meikaaa! |-| Wygląd nr 4= Ami i jej kosa xd.jpg|Ami w zimę z jej kosą (A raczej modelem, ale kit z tym xd) Ami.jpeg|Nowa Ami xd Ziemniaciek.jpg|*myśli: Hee? Ziee co?* Ami3.jpg|Nie spodziewałaś się, nie? xd Ami4.jpg|Ty sobie czasami za dużo nie myślisz? xd Ami5.jpg|Ochh... To niesamowite... Ami6.jpg|Zimaaaa <33 Ami7.jpg|Coś mówiliście? xd Ami8.jpg|Witam wszystkich cukierkowych ludzików xd Ami9.png|Heh ;3 Ami10.jpg|Coo? Ami11.png|N-n-naprawdę? Ami12.png|Ech... Czemu jestem chora? (._.) Zima jest przecież taka niesamowita... Ami13.jpeg|Echh... No chodzciee ! Co tak powoli idziecie, noo? xd Ami14.jpeg|Heh, nic się nie stało... Amalia1.jpg|Siemaa xD AAAAAAAAAA.jpg|Cóż... Wiesz, że jesteś moim szczęściem? xD Ami czyta ksiazke.jpg|Nie podoba Ci się moja nowa fryzura czy co? xD Ami aaaa.jpg|J-j-ja? Ja nie wiem.... Ja nie wiem. Ja nie wiem! Ja przepraszam! AAAAA.JPG|Ach... To ty... Witaj... Ami (10).gif|O nie nie nie! (nie wiem kto jest tą rudowłosą XD) Ami wkurzona.jpg|Ty naprawdę nie wiesz o co chodzi?! Ile razy mamy Ci tłumaczyć?! Nie ma żadnego Oxylionofizotomu!(Nazwa Zmyślona xD) Aaaaaaaaaaaaammm.jpg|Hmmm? Ami (13).gif|Amiśka :3 Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaami.jpg|Ahaa... Amiiiisiaaaaa33.jpg|A tak... Masz rację :3 Ami (18).jpg|Hmm... Kwiatek... |-| Wygląd nr 3= A nie mam pomysłu xd.jpg|*myśli: Ale... Ale... Jak to?* Amcia xd.jpg|Oh... Jakie piękne niebo... Ami Moy xd.jpg|Aaa! Pomocyyyyy! Wściekła zapalniczkaaaaa mnie goni (Mei xd)! Ami ssd.jpg|Yay? Yaaaay! Ziiiiiiiimaa.jpg|Hejoooł! xd Xdxd.jpg|Chcesz ciasteczkooo? Tlololololllolol,pomysl chcem xd.jpg Tlolllololo xd.jpg|Meika ma rację! xd (*myśli: Jak zawsze xd*) Ami.jpg|Oh, yaaay! ^^ To wspaniale! Ami xddd.jpg|Nie martw się... Nie zostawię Cię... Ami xd.jpg|Coś się stało? |-| Wygląd nr 2= Ami (1).png|Yay! Ami (2).jpg|Nie przejmuj się tym ^^' Ami (3).jpg Ami (4).jpg|Dlaczego? Ami (5).JPG|Dasz radę Elfin... Ami (6).jpg Ami (7).jpg|Wierzę w ciebie... Ami (8).jpg Ami (9).jpg|Co?! Ami (10).jpg Ami (11).jpg|Widać, że jesteś idiotą. Ami (12).jpg|Uda im się... Ami (13).JPG|Masz coś do mnie? Ami (14).jpg|Hej. Jak tam? Ami (15).jpg|Ami śpi... Ami (16).jpg Ami (17).jpeg|Zadowolona? Ami (21).jpg|Stój Ami w Piłce Nożnej :P Ami (20).jpg|C-c-co ty robisz?! 84683.jpeg|Co jest? Inazuma.Eleven.240.153798.jpeg|Ami, Mei i jakaś dziewczyna Natsumi_Raimon.png|Dasz radę! Natsumi-Nelly-natsumi-raimon-nelly-raimon-26987740-622-359.jpeg Raimon.Natsumi.full.899897.jpeg th_NatsumiRaimon.jpeg|To...Nie może... Być... Prawdą...Nie... tumblr_m6khf2vhua1ru9dx7o3_1280.jpeg|Wow! Śnieg... Yay! Ami i Mei.jpg|Mei i Ami Haruna-haruna-otonashi-21852968-500-281.jpg ....jpg|Nie powinniśmy tam iść... Ami2.jpg|Oj tam, oj tam. Ami pod wrazeniem.jpg|Wow... Ciekawe, skąd to wie... 0.JPG|Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! 3 Bakugalaxy xD.png|Girls Forever xP Mowilam.jpg|Mówiłam. (Myśli: Jestem mądra xd) .0.jpg|UWAGA!! Alex jest najlepszą specką od wylewania chłopakom na głowe kisielu xd (Myśli: Biedny kisiel xd) 640px-17.jpg|To nie takie złe... (Myśli: To okropne, ale trzeba się dobrze bawić...) Yo.jpg|Zdjęciaaaaaaa :> 7.jpg|Wyluzuj xd Jooo....jpeg|Na pewno? Dobrze... Zaraz przyjadę... Lololo.png|Jesteś tego pewny? Ami1.jpg|Ami (By JulieMakimoto2, Sry za jakość, z komórki robione :3) Why.jpg|Dlaczego? (By JulieMakimoto2, znowu psieplasiam za jakość :3) 39.jpg|Patrzcie, jaki debil... xd.png|Od lewej: Mei, Alex i Ami Gwheshes.jpg|Arrr... xd Bssssszx.jpg|Od lewej: Mei, Ami, Alex i Lisa Bsdnsn.jpg|Od lewej: Ami, Lisa, Alex i Mei Bez tytułuz.jpg|Yay xd Vs.jpg|Nie on na to nie zasługuje (Myśli: Buahahaha xd) Sjsjjsrsjr.jpg|Gratki Mei! (Myśli: Wow...) Jdkr.png|Pierwsza ryżowa kulka Alex YAY ^^ Bal xd.jpg|Ami ubrana na bal xd srututututu.jpg|Rozumiem Cię... ej.jpg|Co jest? ha.jpg|Ha? Haha.jpg|Ty nie wiesz, a ja wiem. Hmm....jpg|Ha? (Myśli: Co ona robi?) Natsumi-Nelly-natsumi-raimon-nelly-raimon-26987744-720-405.jpg|Nie prawda... (Myśli: On jest wspaniały xd) Nie dam sie.jpg|Alex... Wybaczysz mi? sa.jpg|Nie myśl o tym. xdxdxd.jpg|Nie wygrasz z nami... Jesteśmy drużyną! Ami- O.O xd.jpg|Eee... Naprawdę? O.O Ami....jpg|Co mu się stało...? Ami-Yay xd.jpg|Nie martw się o mnie, Meika... Poradzę sobie... Ami (5).jpg|Che cosa sta facendo? (Po polsku: Co ona wyprawia?) Ami-Huh?.jpg|Hę? Ami (o.o).jpg|Co?! Co im się stało?! Co zrobiłeś?! Cry.jpg|Nie rozumiesz?! Trololo.jpg|Myśli: W co oni się pakują... 2.jpg|Heloo! xd Coooo.jpg|Ha?! Nie, nie, niee xd o_o.jpg|Dziękuje... Phyyyyyyyy xd.jpg|Hej! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! oooo.jpg|Oh... Jakie to... Słodkie... -.-.jpg|Jak mogłaś?! tyy.jpg|Tyyyy... Tooo niemożliwe... 9.jpg|Oh... (Myśli: Co oni chcą zrobić...?) hehee.jpg|Heh... Nie, nic się nie stało ^^' ohh.jpg|Hm... 12.jpg|Oh... Czemu nie możesz mnie zrozumieć? 13.jpg|Czy oni chcą się zabić? Jeju...jpg|Co? Dlaczego? 15.jpg|Hmm? Coś mówiłaś? Jeeej xd.jpg|Hej! Ciooo.jpg|Ooo... (Myśli: Co odpowiedzieć?) Phy!.jpg|Nie ważne. Odpuść sobie. ciot.jpg|Myśli: Co zrobić? Co zrobić? Kogo uratować? Ojaciee.jpg|Myśli: Phy. Czy oni mnie nie słyszą?! xddd.jpg|Hej, co tam? Oh....jpg|Jeju... (Myśli: Co mu się dzieje?) Ej...jpg|Ej! Co ty robisz?! xxdddd.jpg|Oh... Co się dzieje? 100.jpg|Ale, ale... 10010101.jpg|Jak wiesz, to czemu nie mówisz? 1000000000000000000000000000000.jpg|Co? 101010101010100101.jpg|Nie wiesz, kto to ja? xd O.o.jpg|Ja nie chcem tego robić -.- xd Natsumi going away.png|Myśli: Lepszy dla mnie pociąg niż samochód... NatsumiGraduatingEP126.png|Ami na zakończeniu roku szkolnego |-| Wygląd nr 1= Amicala.png|Cała Ami. Amidziwne.jpg|Dziwne... 600500 1292780725268 full.jpg|Elo wszystkim! beautiful_Fabia-fabia-sheen-20066377-409-355.jpg|Ja wiem... Fabia s love blush by fabiasheen4ever-d3kjeks.jpg|Ale...Ale... fabia_sheen_by_colorfulhikari-d3ikmdx.png|Co jest?! Fabia-Cry-fabia-sheen-27407587-514-384.jpg|Ami jako Neathianka, płacze Fabia-s-cute-face-fabia-sheen-17880171-480-360.jpg|Ale co? Fabia-fabia-sheen-13652429-478-361.jpg Fs.jpg|Hmm? princess-fabia-fabia-sheen-13512962-478-359.jpg princess-fabia-sheen-fabia-sheen-13652377-477-360.jpg Sad-Fabia-fabia-sheen-28497397-480-359.jpg Inne BakuSchool (1 semestr)= Hinata_School_Uniform__D_by_fuuyuki756.png|Uhm... Hej... Hinata_chan_for_edgaraf_by_artemis_girl1.jpg|Ah, jaa...! E... Ty... Nie... M-m-musisz... NARUTO.full.959826.jpg|Hejka, mogę iść z wami? xd NARUTO.600.801942.jpg|Uhm...! NARUTO.600.929754.jpg|Na jakąś imprezę... Ami&Mei.jpg|Ami i Mei Hinata_Chibi_by_YukiHyo.jpg|Ami Chibi :3 hinata_fanart_by_mar418-d3013dj.jpg Hinata-hinata-hyuga-22588684-600-664.jpg|Hejka...! Ackwjn.png|Mei i Alexy łączą swe moce by uratować Ami. Cwf.jpg|Mei, Ami i Alexy Eg.jpeg|Alex: Juhuuuu^^ Mei: Yeach..jeszcze wyżej! Ami: Nieno plooosiem tylko nie tak wysoko H34.jpg|Alex: Piss! Ami: niooom Lucky Naruto Hinata Ino by Cafe Little Heart.jpeg|Hejka! Co tam? Mcalk.jpg|Mei, Alexy i Ami Trio.jpg|Sweet girl :3 1d4f62cb98_30015919_o2.jpeg|Yhh... Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać... 2100856011_72727a5f71.jpeg|To... To... Dla ciebie... Fashion_girls_by_Sakura_san17.png|Ami, Alexy i Mei ^^ hinata_by_adel123456789.jpeg|Plaża, słońce... Yeah! :3 I woduniaa :3 ino_hinata_sakura_by_b_arbi-d4tofl5.jpeg|Ami: Dziękujee Wam! Alexy i Mei: Nie ma za co ^^ Piżama Party.jpg|Mei, Ami, Alexy i ich najlepsza koleżanka na piżama party xD Alex: Nie bój się, Mei umie uczesywać włosy xD Ami: Uhmmm... xD Jhv.jpg|Mei, Alexy i Ami: Live is Great! xD Hgc'.jpg|Ami: Jupi! Alex: YAY ^^ Mei: Juchuuuuuuuuuuu NARUTO.600.732240.jpg|Ami i Mei: Uhm... Alex: No co jest dziewczyny? Co się stałooo? NARUTO.600.1271632.jpg|Ami, Mei, Alexy i ich koleżanka z parasolkami xD NARUTO.600.1274831.jpg|Alexy, Ami i Mei: Hejka! ^^ Hinata_Alice_by_Minnietta.jpg|Ami jako Alicja z krainy czarów xD tumblr_m8t6rloiOJ1qhtad7o1_1280.jpg|Czy ty aby za dużo se pozwalasz? xD Hinata-Hyuga-naruto-shippuuden-20578283-1024-576.jpg|Oj tam, oj tam, tylko się uderzyłam w czoło...To...N.. hyuga-hinata_photo1_big.jpg|J-ja nie chciałam... Road-to-Ninja-Hinata1.jpg|Oj tam, oj tam, przesadzasz xD tumblr_mar6od1IiM1rsb5qho1_500.jpg|Lallalaaalaaa xD Przerwaxd.jpg|Mei: Yh... Ami: Meika nie przesadzasz? Alex: Adi, mówiłam ci już coś o podpalaniu moich książek?! Adi: Eh, za cooo... Ami (1).jpg|Taa... Możesz mieć rację... Amisia.jpg|Nie martw się... Proszę... Ami (3).png|Uhm... (myśli: Czemu? Czemuuu?) Soooo....jpg|Ami płaczee... Halloween.jpg|Halloween ^^ (Razem z Meiką xD) Alex,ami,mei.jpg|Od lewej: Alexy, Amiśka, Meika Ami (17).png|Yhhh... Ami (19).jpg|Ooo.. Heyoo :3 Ami xxxxxxxxxxxxxx.jpg|Ooo.. Ale co ty tu robisz? :3 Amihina.jpeg|Oooooooooo... Woooooooow... :3 AmisiaScary.jpg|Hej, nic Ci się nie stało?! Amisia ^^.jpg|Hę? Amcia ^^.png|Nie twoja sprawa... Amisia.png| Boże Narodzenie Ami.jpg|Boże Narodzenie Ami (22).jpg|Hej, hej, heeeej xD Myyxd.jpg|Alexy: I seeer! Mei: No chodź już! Ami: Yaay! |-| BakuSchool (2 semestr)= MihoAmi1.jpg|Ami patrzy na swoich przyjaciół ^^ MihoAmi2.jpg|Nie rozumiem... Kochasz ją, tak? To dlaczego ją nie pocieszasz? Dlaczego ją zostawiłeś? Odpowiedz dlaczego! MihoAmi3.jpg|No tak... Oczywiście, teraz ja prowadzę! MihoAmi4.jpg|Heyo :3 MihoAmi5.jpg|E tooo... Dlaczego tak się na mnie patrzysz? MihoAmi6.jpg| MihoAmi7.jpg|Spokoo xD MihoAmi8.jpg|Na pewno? Na 100%? Robimy to? MihoAmi9.png|Ee... CO WY ROBICIE W MOIM DOMU?! MihoAmi10.jpg|Hej... Co tam? :3 MihoAmi11.PNG|Nie martwcie się, wszystko OK, zaraz tam będę! MihoAmi12.jpg|Och... To koniec, nie? Heh... Skończyliśmy już 3 klasę gimnazjum... MihoAmi13.png|Myśli Ami: Ochh.. Naprawdę...? Wow... Heh... MihoAmi14.png|N-n-naprawdę? MihoAmi15.gif|Hmm... No nie wiem... MihoAmi16.gif|O? Hmm... MihoAmi17.gif|Myśli Ami: Hemm... Ten test nie jest taki trudny... MihoAmi18.jpg|Ahaa... Spoko... MihoAmi19.png|Emm... Naprawdę...? MihoAmi20.jpg|Meeikaa, co noweeeeeeeego w szkoleeee? :3 MihoAmi21.png|Przykro mi. Ale chyba naprawdę będę musiała pójść do innego internatu. MihoAmi22.gif|Pijemy herbatkę xD MihoAmi23.jpg|D...D...Dziękuję... MihoAmi24.jpg|Etto... Czemu mnie pytasz? MihoAmi25.png|Och... Co ty mówisz? Aaa... To. Po prostu nie mogę tego zrobić. MihoAmi26.gif|Dobrze. Nie użyje tego. MihoAmi27.gif|C...C...Co...? MihoAmi28.jpg|D...Dziękuję... MihoAmi29.jpg|Może tak, może nie. Skąd mam wiedzieć, kiedy się odważę? PitMashiro (5).png|Hej, wszystko w porządku? Całe BakuGalaxy się martwi... MihoAmi31.png|Czego tutaj stoisz? MihoAmi32.jpg|Nienawidzę, gdy ktoś krzyczy... Nawet jeśli na kogoś obcego... Nienawidzę... MihoAmi33.jpg|No heej. :3 MihoAmi34.png|Szkice Amalii MihoAmi35.gif|Pa pa. MihoAmi36.gif|Hmm... Dziwne... |-| Wieczne Igrzyska= AmiYuri.png|No hej :D AmiYuri2.jpg|Amiś AmiYuri3.jpg|C-co? AmiYuri4.jpg|Let's go! AmiYuri5.jpg|Dlaczego nie? Dlaczego mamy kroczyć ścieżką którą wyznaczył nam Los? AmiYuri6.jpg|Wierzę w Ciebie... AmiYuri7.jpg|Nie może być... Tylko nie TO. AmiYuri8.jpg|Rany... Wszystko trzeba za nich robić. AmiYuri9.jpg|Przestań gadać! To jest walka na śmierć i życie, rozumiesz?! AmiYuri10.jpg|Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć co tu się dzieje... AmiYuri11.jpg|Uch, męczący dzień. AmiYuri12.jpg|Um.. Wiecie gdzie jest Maja? AmiYuri13.jpg|Co?! Jak?! Co oni tam robią...? AmiYuri14.jpg|Każdy dzień jest na swój sposób piękny... AmiYuri15.jpg|Hehe, dacie radę, a jak coś to pomogę ^^ AmiYuri16.jpg|Powodzenia~ AmiYuri17.jpg|Huh? Coś się stało? AmiYuri18.jpg|Pamiętacie co macie robić? Tak? OK, to ruszcie się! AmiYuri19.jpg|Nikt nie zasługuje na 3 szansę. Są tylko dwie. Wykorzystałeś? Trudno. AmiYuri20.jpg|Jak byś się postarał to bym nie musiała tego robić. AmiYuri21.jpg|Oooch. Jak ja za nimi tęsknię... AmiYuri22.png|To co? Czy to nam w czymś pomoże? A jeśli jej nie znajdziemy? AmiYuri23.jpg|Przestań już tak mówić! Jesteś świetny! Nie rozumiesz tego?! AmiYuri24.jpg|Rozumiem... Rozumiem, popełniłam błąd... Ale... Dlaczego? AmiYuri25.jpg|Ami wysłuchuje jak ktoś się kłóci AmiYuri26.gif|*myśli: Hmmm? Czy on mówi o mnie? Ts... Głupek* Niebieskowłosy: Aua, Ami-chan! Za co?! AmiYuri27.gif|Hmm... Och. AmiYuri28.png|Jestem zbyt słaba by to osiągnąć, zbyt słaba by dosięgnąć szczytu... By ich odzyskać... Przepraszam. AmiYuri29.gif|No, witaj nowy! AmiYuri30.gif|To... Takie słodkie... Dziękuję! AmiYuri31.gif|C-co?! Co się tam stało?! AmiYuri32.gif|Muszę iść, muszę być odważna! AmiYuri33.gif|Ygh. Auć. AmiYuri34.gif|Nie mamy uczuć, nie akceptujemy siebie i jesteśmy podli. Oto świat. A my w nim żyjemy. AmiYuri35.gif|Tak, tak, yeah! AmiYuri36.png|Cóż... Jakby to zrobić. AmiYuri37.png|Ugh.. Co tu się dzieje? Gdzie ja jestem? AmiYuri38.gif|Dziękuję Maju. AmiYuri39.png|Ee.. Huh? AmiYuri40.gif|Co? Ja nie! |-| Olimpijski Triumf= Amicharlotte1.jpg|Nowa Amiś, przemieniona przez Apollo. Amicharlotte2.jpg|Wiem, że dasz radę! Amicharlotte3.jpg|Tak więc... yy... Amicharlotte4.jpg|Co to jest? ._. Amicharlotte5.jpg|Moje proroctwa mówią... No w każdym razie uważaj! Amicharlotte6.jpg|Różne style układu włosów c: Amicharlotte7.jpg|C-cooo?! Amicharlotte8.gif|A..Ale... Amicharlotte9.png|Czy ja wiem, czy to dobry pomysł... Amicharlotte10.png|Egh... To nie jest takie trudne, ale męczące... Amicharlotte11.gif|Tak, dokładnie. Amicharlotte12.png|Rozumiem, że to nie będzie takie proste. Amicharlotte13.png|Chciałabym, ale nie mogę.. Amicharlotte14.png|C-co to miało znaczyć? Amicharlotte15.png|Im mniej wiesz tym mniej potworów Cię atakuje. Amicharlotte16.gif|To nie może tak być, ja tego nie rozumiem, o co w tym chodzi? Amicharlotte17.gif|Nie! Amicharlotte18.png|A tak, to było słodkie... Amicharlotte19.png|Musimy ufać sobie nawzajem! Amicharlotte20.gif|Awww, zaraz chyba Cię przytulę! Amicharlotte21.png|To nie jest takie proste... Amicharlotte22.png|Woah! Amicharlotte23.jpg|Musimy walczyć! Teraz! Amicharlotte24.jpg|O tak, wylądowaliśmy w Grecji i jesteśmy herosami, taaa. Amicharlotte25.jpg|Zapraszam do bazy ^^ Amicharlotte26.png Wykorzystane postacie z anime do tworzenia tej postaci * Fabia Sheen z Bakugan: Najeźdźcy z Gundalii * Nelly/Natsumi Raimon z Inazuma Eleven * Hime Haruno z Acchi Kocchi * Rukia Kuchiki z Bleach * Hinata Hyuuga z Naruto i Naruto Shippuden * Miho Azuki z Bakuman * Sawa Okita z Tari-Tari * Misaki Kamiigusa z Sakurasou No Pet Na Kanojo * Azusa Nakano z K-ON * Yuri Nakamura z Angel Beats * Erza Scarlet z Fairy Tail * Tooka Takanashi z Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Aquos Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:BakuGalaxy Kategoria:Seria BakuSchool